Time to Say Goodbye
by mysticahime
Summary: AU. Inikah titik kulminasi? Yeah, mungkin ini memang waktunya mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Warning inside! FLAME ALLOWED. Untuk seseorang nun jauh di sana.


**Disclaimer:** _Naruto always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I just borrow the characters and make them as the casts of my fictions. This story is purely mine. The title is from a song titled the same._

**Warning:** AU. OoC? Lebay. _Angsty_ (mungkin). _NOT A SONGFIC._

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**mysticahime™**

© 2011

Presents:

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Time to Say Good-bye**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mungkin kau akan berpikir bahagia rasanya bila bisa menjalin hubungan yang spesial dengan seseorang yang kaucintai. Mungkin kau akan merasa melayang hingga langit ketujuh, bangga karena berhasil menyampaikan perasaanmu dan mendapatkan sambutan dengan tangan terulur.

Aku selalu berpikir seperti itu.

Ya, aku _pernah_ berpikir seperti itu.

Kupikir aku akan bahagia bila bisa menjadi kekasih seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak senang? Sasuke-_kun_ adalah orang paling sempurna di dunia ini—setidaknya menurutku. Dan ternyata, ia _mencintaiku_. Cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika ia menyatakan 'ya' sebagai jawaban dari pernyataanku. Aku yakin kau sama sekali tidak tahu betapa jantungku serasa akan meledak karena gelora afeksi yang membuncah. Yang kau perlu tahu adalah: aku sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa ini semua adalah realita.

Benar, aku sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa ini adalah kenyataan. Bahkan hingga _saat ini_.

Sasuke memang pacar yang ideal. Ia baik hati, tampan, menyayangiku, dan selalu mendukungku walaupun ia tidak banyak bicara. Walaupun keluarganya memintanya untuk kuliah di luar negeri, pemuda itu berjanji untuk terus menghubungiku.

"_Aku tetap ingin bersamamu,"_ begitu katanya saat ia akan pergi untuk melanjutkan tahap edukasinya.

Hanya ada satu kesimpulan: ia pacar paling sempurna untukku.

Sayang sekali, Sasuke tidak pernah _mengerti_.

Ya, aku—Haruno Sakura—bisa dibilang adalah gadis yang kekanak-kanakkan. Aku lebih muda dari Sasuke-_kun_, tapi, tidak masalah. Cinta tidak pernah pandang usia, benar kan?

Hanya saja, entah mengapa ketika di depan Sasuke, aku selalu berusaha untuk menjadi orang lain. Aku memaksa diriku untuk terlihat kuat dan tegar. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan sifat kekanak-kanakkanku. Aku berusaha menjadi gadis yang pantas untuk berada di sisi seorang Uchiha. Singkat kata, aku bukan lagi Haruno Sakura bila tengah berinteraksi dengan Sasuke.

Seminggu setelah kepergiannya ke luar negeri, aku menjadi sering menangis. Aku, yang dibilang orang adalah tipe koleris, menjadi tipe plegmatis yang pasrah. Pernah Mikoto-_basan_ menentang hubungan kami. Aku hanya menangis dan menangis. Bahkan, aku menyerahkan semua keputusan pada Sasuke.

"_Aku ingin sekali memiliki keberanian untuk menentang keluargaku, kau tahu? Hanya saja... itu sulit. Lagipula, sebaiknya dulu aku lebih meyakinkanmu untuk tidak melanjutkan hubungan kita saat aku akan pergi. Itu akan sangat menyakitimu, aku tahu itu. Sangat sulit bagiku untuk memilih antara keluargaku dan dirimu."_

Kata-katanya saat itu membuatku terenyuh. Baiklah, aku akan mempertahankannya—aku berjanji. Tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kami berdua, apa pun itu.

Hari demi hari kulalui dengan menanti-nanti kabar darinya. Mungkin ini bisa dibilang aneh—kami hanya bertukar kabar melalui _e-mail_. Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat memberitahukan nomor ponselnya padaku. Ia bilang, panggilan internasional akan menguras biaya.

_Baiklah_; untuk kesekian kalinya aku mengucapkan kata itu dalam hati. Akan kuturuti kemauannya. Selama ia bahagia, aku bahagia; bukankah itu cukup?

Mula-mula, kami ber-_e-mail_ ria setiap hari. Setelah beberapa saat, frekuensi itu mengendur hingga satu minggu sekali. Satu bulan sekali...

.

.

.

Kutatap layar telepon genggamku berkali-kali, memastikan sinyal yang dipancarkan operator teleponku dapat tertangkap dengan baik. Hmm, empat bar, cukup bagus untuk dikoneksikan ke jalur internet. Ku-_refresh_ berkali-kali _page_ _e-mail_-ku. _No new mail_.

Huh?

Mungkin ia sibuk.

Aku terus menunggu dan menunggu—menanti kabar yang tak kunjung mampir di _inbox_-ku. Teman-temanku yang tahu mengenai hubunganku dan Sasuke perlahan-lahan mulai melepaskan dukungan yang semula mereka tanamkan padaku. Mereka bilang, sebaiknya tidak terlalu berharap pada pemuda itu.

Karena tidak ada laki-laki yang dapat dipercaya.

Tidak mungkin.

Aku tahu, Sasuke sama sekali bukan tipe laki-laki yang akan mengkhianati kepercayaanku. Ia setia. Sasuke menyayangiku.

"Lalu, mengapa ia tidak menghubungimu?" tanya Ino suatu ketika.

Aku menggigit bibir, berusaha mengira-ngira jawaban yang tepat, "Mungkin... dia sibuk?"

Selalu, _yeah_, aku selalu membelanya.

Beberapa waktu berlalu, dan teman-temanku tidak mengungkit-ungkit lagi permasalahan itu. Sebaliknya, mereka malah sering menggodaku, berusaha mengulik 'kemesraan' kami.

"Dia sering menggombal?" tanya Tenten ketika kami membahas Hinata yang semalam digombali Naruto melalui SMS.

Wajah Hinata memerah, nyaris semerah hidung badut yang berada di taman bermain, "Ti-tidak sesering i-itu..."

Tawa kami meledak karena melihat reaksi Hinata.

Karma, pertanyaan itu beralih padaku.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke, Sakura?" tanya Tenten ingin tahu. "Ia sering menggombaliku?"

"Eh?" aku berusaha memasang muka sok cuek, "Yahhh, mungkin ya. Aku tidak tahu gombal itu seperti apa. Mungkin beberapa kali ia berniat menggombaliku, tapi aku tidak sadar."

Yang tentu saja bohong besar.

Sasuke? Menggombal? Tidak mungkin.

Tentu saja aku pura-pura tertawa, meski sebenarnya, jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku menjerit.

.

.

.

_**bestquotes | DM | FAV | RT**__ If a boy really likes you, no matter how many tasks he has, no matter how late it's been, he'll __definitely __call you. #bestquotes_

Aku terdiam ketika melihat kutipan itu. Sesuatu seolah menamparku keras-keras—aku seolah terbangun dari tidur panjang. Kesadaranku seolah diseret naik ke atas permukaan.

Berarti, seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak benar-benar mencintaiku.

Ia bilang ia sibuk. Ia banyak tugas. Ia sakit. Perbedaan waktu lebih dari sepuluh jam membuat sulit berkomunikasi.

MENGAPA IA TIDAK BERUSAHA MENGHUBUNGIKU?

Mengapa aku selalu mendengar kabar-kabar tentangnya kebanyakan dari Tayuya—tetangga sebelah rumahnya? Mengapa bukan _aku_ yang pertama tahu mengenai kabarnya?

Mengapa _pacar_ selalu menjadi yang terakhir tahu?

Aku menggeram, mengatupkan bibirku kuat-kuat agar tidak menjerit. Gigiku gemertak.

Apakah... di matanya aku bukan apa-apa?

Tanpa kusadari, air mataku menetes.

.

.

.

"_Luar negeri?" Suara Temari tampak tidak percaya. "Oh, wow. Hei, Sakura."_

"Ne_?"_

"_Amerika itu kan... jauh sekali."_

"Ne_, Temari. Aku tahu itu," aku menekuk kakiku dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinga yang satunya. "Enam tahun berjauhan. Hhh..."_

"_Hati-hati lho, Sakura..."_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Amerika itu... terlalu..."_

_Aku terdiam, otakku mencerna kata-kata kakak angkatku baik-baik. "Aku tahu."_

_Terdengar suara Temari menghela napas. "Sakura..."_

"Ne_?"_

"_Yang paling utama dalam _long distance relationship_ adalah kepercayaan."_

_Mataku terpejam._

"_Ya, aku tahu."_

.

.

.

Apakah belum cukup aku menangis? Apakah belum cukup aku selalu berpura-pura tertawa? Apakah belum cukup aku bertindak seolah-olah hubungan kita baik-baik saja?

Apakah kau bisa... lebih mengerti?

.

.

.

Dua bulan tanpa _e-mail_. Hebat.

Aku duduk memeluk lutut di atas tempat tidurku, memandangi layar ponselku yang menampilkan _inbox e-mail_ yang kosong. Terakhir kali, ia mengirimkan _e-mail_ saat Natal...

Kurasa, aku tidak bisa lagi berharap.

Aku sudah lelah menangis. Aku sudah lelah berpura-pura. Aku lelah terus tersenyum saat aku ingin menjerit dan memaki. Aku lelah menjadi orang lain bila bersamanya. Aku lelah berpura-pura tegar.

**Aku lelah mencintai****nya yang seolah tidak pernah membalas cintaku.**

Tanpa sadar, bulir-bulir hangat telah menelusuri pipiku. Perasaan sesak yang berbulan-bulan kutahan akhirnya meledak juga. Sebuah membran tak kasat mata seolah melesak keluar dari kerongkonganku.

Aku hanya bisa menangis, menangis, dan menangis.

Mengapa hanya aku yang merasa seperti ini?

MENGAPA KAU BAHKAN TIDAK PEDULI?

Sesuatu merayap dalam hatiku, menggerakkan jemari tanganku untuk mengetik sebuah _e-mail_.

_**To: Uchiha Sasuke**_

Aku menelan ludah saat memilih alamat _e-mail_-nya.

_**Subject:**__** Good bye :)**_

Haruskah aku menuliskan ini semua? Haruskah?

Haruskan perjuanganku selama ini sia-sia?

_**All we have to do is just being friend :)**_

Dalam kalimat-kalimat yang akan kutulis... haruskah semuanya berakhir?

_**It didn't work—you and me.**_

Sebutir air mata menimpa layar ponselku, membuatku terpaksa mengelap _display_ ponsel. Layarnya menjadi buram.

_**I'm still a selfish and childish one, and you—**_

—kau sama sekali tidak mengerti. Harusnya _itu_ yang kutuliskan.

Tidak, tidak. Bila aku menulis itu, semuanya akan menjadi lebih buruk. Tenggorokanku semakin sakit.

—_**you can find a better girl than me.**_

Sampai di situ, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi mengetik. Kedua jempolku terasa kaku dan mati rasa.

Semakin banyak air mata yang tumpah.

_**Really glad for loving you.**__** :)**_

Sebelas bulan. Bukankah itu cukup lama? _Selama_ itukah aku berusaha memasang topeng di hadapan semua orang?

_**Will miss you much—as a sister, and as a friend.**_

_**Thank you.**_

Dan aku kembali menangis. Meracau di luar kesadaranku. Menjerit tanpa suara. Melepaskan semua perih yang kurasakan selama berbulan-bulan.

Kusadari aku telah begitu bodoh—mengorbankan diri untuk seseorang yang bahkan tidak membalas perasaanku. Mengapa bisa? Mengapa aku tertarik pada pemuda yang menyakitiku?

Kh...

Kuletakkan ponsel di sembarang tempat, membenamkan wajah dalam-dalam di atas bantal. Meraung sekuat tenaga.

Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh.

.

.

.

Inikah titik kulminasi?—titik di mana semuanya berbalik?

Aku menghela napas.

_Yeah_, mungkin ini memang waktunya mengucapkan selamat tinggal—

—pada topeng penuh kerapuhan. Pada Uchiha Sasuke. Pada cintaku.

**-FIN-**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Oke, saya galau. Saya ga tau apa yang merasuki saya untuk mengetik _fic_ _based on true story_ kaya gini.

Ga suka? _Well_, _leave it_. Telat ya bilangnya? *dirajam*

Maaf atas kelebean, angst yang berkesan maksa, **ABA** yang seenaknya, penulisan kacau.

Flame _**allowed**_. Selama bukan masalah _pairing_.

Oh ya, yang _quote_ itu, dari akun twitter **ihatequotes**. Maaf diganti jadi **bestquotes**.

**Me ke aloha,**

**mysticahime™**

**Bandung, 2 Juni 2011, 00.06 a.m**


End file.
